Sarcásticamente épico
by Penguin SasoDei
Summary: Cuando sientes que el mundo se viene abajo, cuando sientes que todos te han pisoteado, cuando piensas que ya nada puede ser peor...¡oh sorpresa, si puede! múltiples parejas. Fic dedicado a banana-goggles
1. El mago del futbol forzosamente estúpido

**Fic dedicado a banana-goggles…en vida xD**

Capítulo 1.– El mago del futbol forzosamente estúpido

Disclaimer.–Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

_Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

–¡Darling, darling!– gritaba una chica de tez morena, cabello azul, ojos púrpuras y labios muy, pero muy carnosos, de aproximadamente 17, mientras perseguía notoriamente feliz a su...

–¡Ya te dije que no soy tu cielito!

"Vaya que Rika corre rápido", fue lo único que el chico de tez color caramelo, cabello castaño y ojos cafés pudo pensar (o lamentar) antes de seguir escapando de esa pesadilla femenina.

Y no es que Ichinose no le tuviera aprecio, después de tres años de conocerse, jugar juntos soccer y convivir, el chico le había ganado cierto cariño a su perseguidora. Sin embargo, ya había sido demasiado tiempo. Al principio sólo intentó ignorarla, pasando a la resignación cuando vio que ésta no se rendía. Sin embargo, ya estaba HARTO. El norteamericano no salía formalmente con nadie, ni tenía un cariño especial por otra persona, y sí así fuera, definitivamente, esa no sería Rika.

–¡Darling! ¡te he extrañado tanto! ¡! Todos los días de estos dos años he pensado en tí!– Llevaban ya bastante tiempo corriendo por los alrededores de la secundaria Raimon y la chica ni siquiera parecía cansarse, por lo que Ichinose, fatigado por el viaje, optó por detenerse, siendo abrazado al instante, o asfixiado, como lo queramos ver.

"Nada como dos años en América para extrañar a Rika, y nada como dos minutos con ella para extrañar América.", pensó el joven castaño.

–¡Rika!– le habló el chico manteniendo una falsa sonrisa y un tick crónico en el ojo izquierdo– ¿sabes?, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

–¿De verdad? ¡Cielito, siempre eres tan dulce conmigo!– dijo Rika antes de soltar un grito de alegría.

–Claro Rika, pero...–Ichinose habló lo más dulce que pudo– necesito que cierres lo ojos.

La delantera obedeció, y para poca sorpresa del mediocampista, Rika levantó un poco los labios, esperando le regalaran un beso. En lugar de hacer una mueca de asco o estupefacción, el chico aprovechó para huir lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas de futbolista. Al no recibir lo que estaba esperando, Rika abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos, fastidiándose al encontrar solamente un rastro de humo que había dejado su "cielito".

–¡Darling!– la delantera no perdió tiempo en buscarlo. En tanto, el castaño había logrado escapar de la visión de Rika, pero al ver como ésta se acercaba peligrosamente hacía su "escondite", el chico tuvo que optar por intentar huir de la chica en los vestidores. Y apenas se ocultaba cuando el destino quiso que Rika tuviera la idea de buscar allí. Lanzando un gemido de frustración, Ichinose se dio prisa por entrar a las regaderas, esperando tener mejor suerte allí. El chico optó por abrir la puerta de la regadera más cercana y...rezar. Entró de espaldas, y cuál sería su sorpresa al caminar sólo unos pasos hacia atrás y chocar con un cuerpo húmedo. Ichinose sólo atinó a sonreír un tanto nervioso tratando de no girarse, y quiso que lo llevara el diablo cuando al apenas moverse, una de sus manos tocara el miembro de quién fuera que estuviera allí. Si Ichinose no tuviera sentido de conservación (es decir, si Rika no estuviera afuera) hubiera gritado de la sorpresa, mas se quedó completamente estático. La primera vez que estaba en una situación tan íntima con una persona, y no sabía de quién se trataba.

"Y... es un hombre" pensó el mediocampista. Ichinose aún inmóvil, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando la golpiza de aquel tipo, pero éste se limitó a tomar una toalla y cubrirse la cintura.

Con toda la fuerza que logró juntar, el castaño viró un poco el cuerpo sin perder rigidez. Necesitaba saber a quién le arruinó el día. Su mirada se encontró con un chico un poco más alto que él, cabello plata, ojos con expresión fría, tez un tanto blanquecina y...

"Con muy buen cuerpo", pensó el castaño antes de sonrojarse de golpe y asombrarse de lo que había pasado por su mente.

–Yo...verás, yo...–Ichinose no encontraba ninguna explicación coherente del por qué de la situación tan incómoda, cuándo escuchó a su pesadilla.

–¡Darling!– Rika no paraba su búsqueda. Ichinose sentía que lo llevaba el tren. El chico misterioso salió de la regadera encontrándose con la peliazul.

–¡Hola!–saludó ella alegre, apenas pensando "¡Qué chico tan guapo!" por tener enfrente al chico semidesnudo–oye estoy buscando a mi novio, es un chico de cabello castaño que...

–Lo siento, sólo estoy yo– respondió el peliplata con gran indiferencia.

–Am, está bien, ¡gracias, seguiré buscando, darling!–dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

–Disculpa, de verdad lamento lo que, lo que...–trató de disculparse el castaño apenas salió de la ducha, su sonrojo no había pasado y no tenía esperanzas de que desapareciera ahora que veía con mayor claridad cuan atractivo era el chico.

–Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres? – dijo el peliplata dándole la espalda y con ningún deje de amabilidad en su voz.

–Y muchas gracias por cubrirme– Ichinose soltó una risita nerviosa y puso una mano atrás de su nuca, en señal de nerviosismo –oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

El aludido se dignó a ver al castaño.

"¿Ni si quiera me recuerda...?"–Kageto Yamino, pero llámame Shadow.

–¿Shadow?– ahora lo recordaba. Él había sido parte de los "Emperadores Oscuros" cuando Kazemaru dejó a Raimon– sí, ahora te recuerdo, y recuerdo lo impresionante de tus tiros.

– Y tú eres Ichinose, si no te importa, tengo que vestirme.

Ante ese comentario, el castaño no pudo evitar notar nuevamente el bien formado cuerpo del chico. Un poco abatido, el mediocampista se retiraba cuando la voz de su nuevo conocido lo detuvo.

–Oye...

–¿Sí?

–Esa chica, no es en realidad tu pareja, ¿verdad?–aunque el chico trataba de sonar frío, Ichinose notó cierto interés en su voz.

–No claro que no– rió nerviosamente– es mi admiradora, pero es más que obvio que me tiene harto.

–Ya veo.

Al no notar más interés por parte del chico, el castaño se retiró, esperando escapar nuevamente de Rika sin terminar traumándose por tocar el miembro de alguien. Por su parte, Shadow terminó de vestirse. Y apenas notó que Ichinose estuvo fuera de los vestidores, soltó un "¡Maldición!", propinando un golpe a la pared más cercana.

–"Y tú eres Ichinose", ¡pero claro que era él!, ¿quién más?, y él, apenas pudo recordarme.– Furia era desprendida de la mirada del peliplata.

_*Flash Back*_

Un chico de tez blanca y aspecto indiferente se encontraba en las duchas de Raimon, en un día como cualquiera. Pensando en nada en especial, cerró la llave de la ducha y abrió la puerta. Estaba a punto de ponerse una toalla y salir cuando...

–¡Cielito!, ¿Dónde estás mi vida?– gritaba afuera una chica loca. Shadow no le dio importancia, para luego llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. Escuchó como alguien entraba a las regaderas y abría la puerta de su ducha. Era Ichinose, el mago del futbol. Éste parecía no percatarse de la situación, mientras Shadow abría enormemente los ojos, contenía la respiración y se aferraba nerviosa y necesitadamente a la pared. Luchaba por no empalmarse, después de todo, era _su _Ichinose. Shadow lo conoció hace ya tres años, y aunque supo disimularlo, se enamoró a primera vista.

¡No, no, y más no! No podía ser posible, ¿por qué a él?, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que le había costado olvidarse del castaño, después de tantas noches intentando no tocarse mientras pensaba en él, después de haber tenido tantas otras citas con chicas hermosas, todo ese esfuerzo se venía abajo cuándo volvió a verlo. Shadow había concentrado los últimos dos años de su vida a olvidar a Ichinose, agradeciendo que éste partiera de vuelta a Norteamérica. Y cuándo creyó haber alcanzado su meta, él reapareció en su camino... y en qué situación.

Sólo podía pensar en ese chico alegre de cabello castaño y hermosa voz. Se estremecía sólo de recordar sus técnicas, lo hermoso que se veía en el campo... y lo lejos que estaba de tenerlo. Nisiquiera se atrevió intentar ser su amigo, pensando que lo mejor era fingir demencia que arriesgarse a salir herido.

Shadow pensaba en su mala suerte cuando el pequeño niño dio unos pasos hacia atrás e hizo chocar sus cuerpos. Si eso no era malo para la cordura del peliplata, el que Ichinose palmara accidentalmente el miembro del otro de verdad lo volvió loco. Apenas pudo reprimir el gemido y reaccionar a ponerse una toalla para disimular la erección que estaba sufriendo. Y como el destino no puede ser tan bueno, Shadow se convenció de fingir poca atención hacia el mediocampista, y reprimir su propio deseo que creía superado. Tener a Ichinose.

_*End Flash Back*_

–¡Maldición, maldición!– si bien Ichinose le había brindado al peliplata un momento para recordar para toda la vida, también lo hacía sentirse frustrado– no, ¡no!, no puedo intentar nada, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Tal vez, si Ichinose fuera chica sería todo menos confuso... pero Shadow era sincero consigo mismo, tal como era el mago del futbol le parecía simplemente perfecto y no lo cambiaría.

–¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser así? – Shadow se retiró pesadamente y confundido, con el semblante más triste que recordaba haber tenido.

...

–¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser así?– se preguntó en su habitación también el chico de Hokaido mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Para los muertos es imposible amar", pensamos todos, y más aún, es imposible que un muerto ame a un vivo. Tal vez eso sea verdad, tal vez no. Las cosas sobrenaturales llegan a la categoría de tabú cuando el testigo de éstas decide mantenerlo en secreto por miedo al qué dirán. El pobre e inocente Shirou Fubuki no era la excepción.

Sí, parecía un tipo normal. Un joven común que asistía a la preparatoria, que salía con sus amigos, que comía pizza, y que estaba enamorado. Aquí era donde el peligris dejaba de ser ordinario, pues mantenía vivo un obsesivo amor por su varonil compañero de equipo Ryuugo Someoka. Su amor sin embargo no era más que un simple secretillo, ya que desde hacía algunos meses Fubuki salía con alguien más.

Shirou se dirigió al baño y lavó su rostro con agua fría.

–¡Lo arruinaste todo otra vez Shirou!

Dirigió su mirada al espejo y observó a su difunto y enojado hermano Atsuya.

–¡Cállate Atsuya!

–¡Arruinaste MI última cita Shirou, y todo porque viste a TÚ estúpido Someoka!

El inocente y tierno Shirou dirigió su mirada al piso y habló en un susurro.

–Eso no te incumbe Atsuya

–¡Claro que me incumbe, después de estar esperando a mi cita, tenías que ver a Someoka, buscarlo y dejarlo plantado!

–Pero...

–¡Nada! No dejaré que arruines mi relación por tus estupideces.

Y la discusión hubiera continuado pero en ese momento se escuchó el timbre del departamento.

–¡Es él!– dijo emocionado Atsuya con cara de fangirl–ahora abre, y escucha, si él quiere llegar a algo más, te dejas desvestir y me lo dejas todo a mí.

Shirou cerró fuertemente los ojos y emitió un quejido en señal de molestia y frustración, hasta que un "¡Abre de una buena vez!", por parte de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El joven se dirigió a la puerta y miró fijamente el picaporte, a pesar de que no era algo nuevo, no dejaba de molestarlo. Después de todo, es patético ser sometido por tu hermano menor, que para colmo, está muerto.

Acercó su mano al picaporte, para después alejarla, intentó abrir de nuevo, y apartó su mano otra vez, luego la acercó, la alejó, la acercó, la alejó, la acercó, la alejó, la...

"–Qué estás sordo o sólo retardado?, ¡no deja de sonar el timbre, abre de una maldita vez!"

Atsuya de nuevo.

Shirou suspiró pesadamente, obedeció a su hermano para encontrarse con...

–Hola, pasa por favor, Goenji.

El proverbio del capitán**: "**Es patético ser sometido por tu hermano menor, que para colmo, está muerto". Es todo!

**Esperamos que les haya gustado la primera parte de lo que esperamos sea un fic largo =D. Escrito por dei-akatsuki y Sasori Kido. Aceptamos felicitaciones, tal vez una que otra insinuación XD, y si quieren una que otra queja u ofensa, pero si amanecen muertas no es nuestra culpa ¬¬**

**Se lo dedicamos a banana-goggles ya que han sido una gran inspiración para el futuro de nuestro país… aunque sinceramente no sepamos de dónde sean ellas XD.**

**Matta nee!**


	2. Libidineando por medio de otros

Capítulo 2.- Libidineando por medio de otros

Disclaimer.–Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

_Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

-Hola Goenji.- Saludó desganado el platinado a "su cita" quien acostumbrado a estar en el departamento del joven Fubuki entró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El joven Shuuya de 17 años era atractivamente alto, su cabello era un poco más corto, pareciendo menos infantil, o quizás era que le había crecido la cabeza. Sus rasgos era un tanto más masculinos y su cuerpo estaba más remarcado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y sobre ésta una chamarra naranja con gorro.

El difunto Atsuya era todo un enigma, sabrá dios si de verdad su alma había sido guardada en el interior del cuerpo de Shirou o sólo era producto y ejemplo verdadero de la locura de éste.

Y sin importar si éste estaba orate o no, Goenji se disponía a entrar al comedor.

-Me alegra que me hayas invitado a nuestra cena especial- le dijo Shuuya sonriendo.

-Espera Goenji-le dijo Shirou con el auricular en la mano y una muy tierna cara- etto… pediré pizza para cenar.

La cara de Goenji sufrió una clase de decepción e ironía. Esperó a que Fubuki terminara de hacer el pedido para preguntar

-¿A eso se llamas cena especial?

"¿Por qué Atsuya tuvo que mencionar "cena especial" ´por teléfono? Ah, sí, porque tenía ganas de coger". Pensó el pobre Shirou suspirando por dentro.

-¡Pero, la pedí con champiñones!

-Bueno no importa- sonrió Goenji- si estás conmigo eso no importa y…

Los insultantes pensamientos de Shirou hacía si mismo fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Goenji enfrente de su cara.

-¿Me estás escuchando Fubuki?-preocupándose por Shirou, Goenji lo sentó en el sillón- te vez cansado, ¿quieres un masaje?

Antes de que Shirou pudiera responder, las manos de Goenji se posaron en los hombros del más pequeño. Fubuki se tensó, odiando la intimidad con ÉL. No es que Goenji le pareciera poco atractivo, simplemente no era ESA persona.

"_Aghh, esto se siente muy bien"_, dijo la voz dentro de Shirou, mientras sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad anaranjada. Fubuki se destensó disfrutando del contacto, volviendo a estresarse al segundo siguiente. A los ojos de Goenji, un tic muy extraño. Aunque lo hacía lucir adorable. Goenji, sinceramente enamorado del pequeño, le dio vuelta tiernamente y cerró los ojos, acercándose a la boca del peliplata. Fubuki hizo un esfuerzo por entregar sus labios al antojo de Shuuya, pero su cariño por Someoka lo hacía apartar su cara de su novio. Goenji seguía acercándose al pequeño, y Fubuki lo evitaba con carita del perrito regañado. El delantero de hielo terminó en la esquina del sillón, cayendo al suelo. Goenji no sabía si ofenderse o preocuparse por la seguridad de Fubuki, cuando el pequeño Shirou (más bien Atsuya) se abalanzó felinamente a su pareja.

Goenji apenas y pudo corresponder la tanda de apasionados besos que recibió por parte de Fubuki.

"_Shirou eres un idiota", _reprimió Atsuya a su hermano.

Goenji aprovechó la nueva actitud de su pareja. Lamió la comisura de los labios de Fubuki para posteriormente pasar al cuello del menor. Comenzó besando, pero viendo la cara de satisfacción del otro, pasó a lamer y succionar. Le encantaba, esa piel, ese aroma…

A pesar de ser el cuerpo de Shirou Fubuki, Atsuya disfrutaba en cada poro la esencia de su deseado Shuuya Goenji. Se dio prisa en liberar de su chamarra al pelicrema, lamiendo la parte de su pecho que la camiseta dejaba descubierta. Pasó libidinosamente sus manos por el muy bien desarrollado pecho de Shuuya (recalcando en muy bien). Goenji sentía en todo su ser la caricias del otro, se despojó de su camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la playera y pantalones del pequeño. A pesar de que era el seme, Shuuya se sentía un poco rezagado debido la ferocidad demostrada por su uke. Goenji se despojó de su pantalón mientras lamía los pezones del pequeño. Fubuki lo imitó y pasó de respiración agitada y suspiros a pequeños gritos. Goenji regresó a la boca de su pareja, a intervalos lamiendo su cuello y besando su cara. Fubuki metió su mano en la ropa interior de Shuuya, empezando a masturbarlo. Atsuya se lamentó no tener cuerpo propio, pero la excitación vivida en ese momento valía todo su complejo. Ambos chicos se deshicieron de su ropa interior, y apenas Atsuya se preparaba para succionar el soñado miembro del pelicrema, sonó el timbre.

-Es la pizza… - Susurró Shuuya con la respiración entrecortada y un tono molesto.

De algún modo, el irritante sonido del timbre despertó a Shirou de la posesión de Atsuya. Imagínate despertar, y lo primero que vean tus castos ojos sea el monumental y envidiable miembro de Shuuya Goenji erecto y prácticamente rosando tus labios con su punta. Pues Shirou no tuvo que imaginárselo, adquiriendo su rostro el tono carmín más intenso que existe, por lo que se separó enseguida.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó Fubuki levantándose rápidamente, tomó la chamarra de Goenji que estaba a su paso y se cubrió con ella de una forma un tanto, demasiado, femenina.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin pensar en nada, encontrándose con su pedido.

-Una mediana de peperoni, con champiñones y doble…

Los dos quedaron en blanco. Fubuki quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Y (haciéndole homenaje a nuestro summary) pensaba que nada podía ser peor.

-Am, Fubuki- le dijo Someoka- se te cayó tu chamarra.

-Fubuki, ¿por qué tardas tanto?-le preguntó Goenji desde dentro.

"Vaya existencia de mierda", pensó.

En menos de un parpadeo, el peliplata se cubrió de nuevo.

-Someoka-kun-dijo Shirou tratando de liberar un poco la atención, intentando olvidar que se encontraba prácticamente desnudo frente a su frustrado amor secreto- no sabía que trabajaras en la pizzería.

Antes de que el varonil chico pudiera responder, por el pasillo (Shirou vivía en un apartamento) pasó un chico de 17 años, gordito, de 1.65, un gafete de preparatoria a nombre de Salvador y sorbía con actitud despreocupada un refresco Coca-Cola.

Éste volteó a ver a los desconcertados futbolistas, se asomó un poco por la puerta y distinguió a un listo para el sexo Shuuya Goenji.

-Corre muy lejos amigo-le dijo el chico a Ryuugo- sálvate de estos tipos, tú que puedes, los hombres de cabello rosa son los verdaderos hombres.

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tomó una rebanada de la pizza traída por Someoka, sorbió más de su soda y se fue.

Cómo queriendo escapar de un manicomio o del día más loco de su vida, Someoka le entregó la pizza a Shirou sin delicadeza, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

-¡Someoka-kun, aún no te he pagado!-gritó Shirou. Antes de poder pensar en algo más, Goenji lo arrastraba hacia dentro del apartamento, quitándole la única prenda que lo cubría…

* * *

Allí estaba, en la comodidad de su estudio, el afamado artista conocido como Moe Manga, un chico de 17 años con una rubia y peculiar cabellera larga que recogía en una coleta alta. Como en su infancia, Moe seguía cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Había decidido tomar un descanso de su cansadísimo trabajo como mangaka. Puso a un lado su lápiz 38 y se levantó de la silla alta del restirador dejando inconcluso su boceto de Mario Bros medio drogado.

Miró el reloj.

-¡¿Las 21:30?- Musitó para sí con un deje de fastidio mientras caminaba en dirección a su ordenador portátil, claro, porque todo buen otaku tiene uno. Se sentó frente a él y abrió el navegador.

Inició la típica rutina casi de manera automática, iniciar sesión en Messenger, en Facebook, checó su correo y leyó las noticias. Aburrido, tecleó parsímono su impredesibilísima palabra favorita: "Anime". De inmediato, cientos de resultados inundaron su pantalla. Abrió la primera web, la segunda, la tercera…

-¡Yaoi, yaoi y nada más que yaoi en estos sitios! En qué enfermo y retorcido mundo vivimos hoy en día?- Exclamó en voz alta.

Después de un par de horas de seguir viendo este tipo de pervertideces, finalmente… hizo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida… cedió.

-Bien, como dijo aquella vez ese tipo de cabello con forma de Helado de Limón: "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles"

Le llamó la atención un sitio en especial, al parecer se trataba de una web en la que los traumados por monitos japoneses publicaban extrañas y enfermas versiones distorsionadas de sus series favoritas. Sólo que seguro por refinaditos y para no sonar a escoria les llamaban fanfictions.

Como todo un ejemplar de otaku, el rubio de lentes inspeccionó la página de arriba abajo, encontrando a todo tipo de escritores, en su mayoría escritoras. Desde futuros Shakespeare hasta aparentes niños de preescolar.

-Después de todo, esto no parece tan malo. Incluso las parejas son ingeniosas.- pensó interesado mientras presionaba el link que le llevaría a registrarse. Estaba a punto de teclear su cuenta de correo electrónico cuando, un ataque de remordimiento le pegó de lleno en la cara como suele hace un balón con cualquier otaku próximo. No se le había ocurrido que muy posiblemente sería el único "hombre" en el foro, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

De inmediato, Moe Manga abrió su webcam, se soltó el cabello, se puso un lindo moño rosa, se quitó los lentes y se descubrió el ojo izquierdo. Usó esta foto como su avatar, y su nombre fue Magical_Princess_Silky_nana-93. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer (como el resto de nosotras) convirtió en fanfic un doujinshi en el que estaba trabajando.

Y esperó… sentado, sentado frente a la portátil como si recibir un review fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, y eran las 3 a.m.

"Vaya que ser fujoshi quita tiempo", pensó Moe. Revisó de nuevo su portátil, sorprendiéndose.

-¿Un review, tan pronto, quién será el bobo sin vida social?

Observó a su primer fan en el fanfiction.

-Es…

El proverbio del capitán.- "Como si recibir un review fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.", es todo!

**Dejen reviews! Onegai, por favor, por lo que más quieran! XD**

**Suerte a todas las que participaron en las contiendas de banana-goggles =D **

**No daremos ninguna disculpa por actualizar tarde, jeje, como si no lo hiciera todo el mundo.**

**Penguin SasoDei fuera! **


	3. Todo lo patético tiene una razón

Capítulo 3.- Todo lo patético tiene una razón

Disclaimer.–Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

_Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

Él siempre había sido un chico muy tranquilo, pero si había alguien a quien odiaba, esa era Aki Kino, sí, la mosquita muerta de Raimon. La que incondicionalmente se presentaba en los entrenamientos para "ayudar" a Endo, muy lejos de cumplir el onceavo mandamiento que dice "no estorbarás". Después, para colmo de los colmos, para joderle la existencia, llegó Natsumi Raimon, la flamante hija del presidente Raimon. A la chica se le notaba a kilómetros que el soccer le importaba un reverendo cacahuate, mas su interés se centraba en las hormonas que le alborotaba el guardameta del equipo. Aunque el tiempo habla y este intento de chica dejó de ser un problema, pero eso es otra historia.

Tiempo atrás, otra chica se había unido, ella no representaba molestia alguna, Haruna Otonashi, pues a pesar de ser la menor, era la más madura de sus descerebradas amigas. Sin embargo las dos primeras, por más que se acortaran la falda, por más que rellenaran su sostén y por más gomina que usarán en su cabello, parecían ser pasadas por alto frente el capitán, quien sólo se interesaba en el soccer y en sus compañeros de equipo; cosa que favorecía a cierto peliazul, a quien Mamoru Endo le había demostrado que, mientras jugara en el equipo, siempre sería más allegado a él que cualquier harpía. Este privilegio le duró poco, porque se unió como defensa Touko Zaizen, la que tenía pinta de marimacha, pero se le insinuaba a Endo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero esto no era todo, no señor. Más tarde y sólo para cagarle más la vida, llegó la peor, nada más y nada menos que la tal Fuyuka, la manager que de repente si parecía interesarle al portero. Aquella idiota sin personalidad, con su siempre inexpresiva cara de "no entiendo".

(Breve historia de Fuyuka)

Una vez, hace mucho mucho tiempo vivía en un lejano lugar el señor y la señora Entrenador. Vivieron, la señora se embarazó, dejaron de soportarse, la niña nació, los padres se separaron, el padre luchó por la custodia. Fuyuka creció hasta los diecisiete años educada por su padre hasta que, al final, la ex esposa se rió de su ex marido.

"-Jaja, ¡ni siquiera es tu hija!"

Y así fue como con diecisiete años, Fuyuka fue abandonada por su padre.

Fin

Finalizando el breve momento educativo y regresando a Kazemaru…

"-Puedo competir contra esto- pensó el peliazul-, ninguna de ellas es atractiva."

Mas el tiempo transcurrió y la relación con su amado portero no mejoraba, peor aún, se habían distanciado demasiado. Como lo haría cualquier chica adolescente, le echo la culpa a su apariencia, aunque para empezar, él ni siquiera es chica, no importa, igual lo hizo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba loco, pues era un deleite para la vista. Esos ojos color café rojizo, su cuerpo estilizado y esbelto, un tanto más alto desde que entró a preparatoria, aquel cabello largo, sedoso y perfectamente azul, era eso o tal vez las feromonas las que lo hacían tan follable.

* * *

¿Se han preguntado cómo es que una persona puede volverse metrosexual? Nosotras sí, por eso les presentamos el caso de Midorikawa Ryuuji. Rebobinemos años atrás, recordando la apariencia de "Leeze".

Pfff! Por Dios!, ¡¿traía un helado en la cabeza? ¿Y quién diseñó ese uniforme, su mamá? Ah, no, perdón, fue "el padre". Tiempo después cuando los resentimientos por haber destruido a Raimon completito hubieran desaparecido, claro, porque pareciera que lo olvidaron de un día para otro, Midorikawa pasó a ser parte de Inazuma Japan, en donde nos dimos cuenta de que el pobre era daltónico. O al menos era lo que nos daba entender por tan psicodélica combinación de colores en su ropa… cabello y pantalón verde, mangas rojas y camisa púrpura.

También recordarán que comía como si lo fuesen a llevar a habitar en Cuba. Sin embargo, aunque engullera como si un triturador de basura se tratase, no subía un gramo. Hasta que un desdichado día, su metabolismo se atrofió y cual obrero explotado levantó la bandera roji-negra. Y engordó y engordó, a tal grado de romper una silla.

Por supuesto, Midorikawa Ryuuji no sería el chico más preocupado por subir unos kilos, hasta que llegó el factor detonante. Un día despertó sobresaltado por una muy grande pesadilla…

Flash Back

_*Sueño*_

_Midorikawa se encontraba en su lugar favorito para comer comida rápida, una pizzería. Tenía una cita con su desde hace mucho tiempo amado Hiroto Kiyama. Nuestro querido Mido-san se sentía incómodo, no era común en él estar nervioso y sonrojado, pero no era para menos, estaba a punto de declarar su amor al delantero._

_-Hi…Hiroto, quería decirte que yo, que yo… te a..._

_-Estás gordo_

_Después de escuchar a su corazón romperse en miles de pedacitos, observó a un inmutable Hiroto darse la vuelta e irse. Antes de echarse a llorar sintió una mano en su hombro._

_-Eso dolió amigo- le dijo el portador de un gafete y una gorra, antes de dar un ruidoso sorbo a su soda…_

Apenas MIdorikawa despertó se incorporó. Observó las papas y la hamburguesa a medio comer sobre su buró y las tiró como si obra de Satán se tratasen.

End Flash Back

Así fue como ocurrió la metamorfosis de Midorikawa, convirtiéndose en un chico partidario del deporte y la buena alimentación (come frutas y verduras. Este programa es público ajeno a cualquier partido político. Queda prohibido su uso para fines partidistas o de promoción personal).

Sin embargo, con el tiempo se volvió el deseo de todas las chicas, un chico con buen gusto y buen cuerpo… y así es como se hace un bebé. Ah, no, perdón, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Ah sí, así es como nace un metrosexual. Metrosexual, homosexual y todo lo que termine en xual. Pero, tristemente, un metrosexual aún sin novio.

* * *

Kazemaru se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su butaca. Lanzó un suspiro y vio su reflejo en la ventana. Miró sus ojeras, su cara cansina, su cabello despeinado y para rematar, vestido de pants.

-¡Por Dios amigo te ves horrible!

-Gracias Midorikawa- contestó con sarcasmo- oye, ¿qué es ese aroma?

-Ah, ¿esto?-preguntó Ryuuji oliendo su chaqueta- es la nueva fragancia de Aphrodi-sama-contestó orgulloso.

-¿Y en serio eso te sirve?

-No subestimes el poder de los accesorios- le refutó sonriendo-, no te ofendas, pero necesitas algunos- musitó levantando las cejas, señalando a cierto portero castaño que entraba al aula.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?-exclamó Kazemaru asustado, golpeando sus palmas contra su pupitre.

-Más bien, ¿cómo no saberlo?, ¿y cómo quieres conseguir algo con él en esas fachas?- le reclamó enfatizando con un golpe sobre la banca. Kazemaru sólo le dirigió una cara de desentendimiento.

Esa cara de confusión cambió a una de sorpresa. Recordó muchos de los años de su vida, amando a Endo pero sin intentar llamar directamente su atención, como se lo proponía Midorikawa en ese momento. Tal vez Ryuuji tenía razón.

-¡Ya está!- Midorikawa le sonrió- te llevaré al lugar donde arreglan a este bombón- le dijo señalándose a si mismo-, una de las cadenas de boutique pertenecientes a Aphrodi-sama.

Al terminar de hablar, el peliverde tenía corazones en los ojos. En ese momento, el ex-alien fue interrumpido por un "buenos días, engendros adolescentes" del profesor que entraba en ese momento. Las clases habían iniciado.

Las clases transcurrieron lentas y pesadas, pues Kazemaru observó a Endo como ningún otro día.

* * *

-¡No no, barre otra vez! ¡Es tu primer día aquí y lo haces todo mal!- gritó uno de los famosos hermanos Munkata tomando el bote de basura con cabello y esparciéndolo por el piso. Natsumi Raimon no tuvo otra opción más que tomar la escoba y hacer, de nuevo, lo que le indicaron.

…

-¿"Munkata Brothers Boutique, MBB"?- leyó Kazemaru mientras se adentraba con Midorikawa a la lujosa recepción.

-¡Midorikawa, Kazemaru!, ¿cómo han estado?-les saludó efusivamente el recepcionista peliplata del otro lado de la barra.

Sakuma vestía un carísimo traje chanel y una gorrita de lado, todo el conjunto de color lila. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta.

Mientras los otros dos respondían de igual manera y Kazemaru trataba de disimular su sorpresa, Sakuma consultó su registro en la computadora.

-Pero Midorikawa, tu exfoliado mensual es dentro de una semana.

-Ah, esta vez no es para mí- mencionó señalaba con su pulgar al peliazul a su lado.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Sakuma-, aunque es necesaria la cita previa, porque eres cliente frecuente haremos una excepción. Síganme por favor.

Jirou hizo un ademán con la mano para adentrar a Kazemaru en el desconocido mundo de la metrosexualidad. El lugar era realmente amplio y elegante. Primero atravesaron un gran corredor que simulaba ser el pasillo de la fama de los estilistas, hasta llegar a un salón divido en varias salas.

-A juzgar por tu aspecto- dijo Jirou Sakuma rodeando a Kazemaru y mirpandolo de arriba abajo-, no sabes por dónde empezar. Será mejor que llame a un experto.

Al instante, Sakuma sacó un walkie-tokkie.

-Los necesito ahora- llamó el peliplata por el aparato.

Al instante, frente a ellos se abrió la puerta del elevador, mostrando a…

-¡Los fabulosos hermanos Munkata!- exclamaron las tres personas desde dentro del elevador dando un salto hacia afuera, quedando cada una en una posición muy guay. Al mirarlos, Kazemaru observó que eran prácticamente iguales a como los recordaba, sólo más altos y vestían mejor ropa. Uno llevaba como todo buen diseñador, una cinta métrica alrededor de su cuello. Uno más sujetaba una secadora para cabello, unas tijeras y un peine. Kazemaru pensó que ese peine podría pagar la renta de un mes. El último de ellos, mientras tanto, tenía puesto un cinturón con diversos frascos que contenían sales aromatizantes para sauna.

-Estás en buenas manos- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban al peliazul, y lo subían a una camilla con sabanas de seda.

-¡Emergencia de la moda, preparen la cera y las rodajas de pepino!-gritaban corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡Era tan joven!- lloriqueó Midorikawa corriendo a un lado y limpiaba sus fingidas lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Y creí que pelear contra extraterrestres era extraño", pensó Kazemaru.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta, de donde provenían espantosos gritos. Con horror, Kazemaru se preguntó qué cosa les harían allí dentro, cuando leyó "Sala de depilación".

No por nada Kazemaru tenía el prestigio de tener las piernas más rápidas de Inazuma, por lo que al escapar, nadie pudo detenerlo. En medio de su pánico, sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala de tinte, tropezando con el cable de una computadora portátil, con tan mala suerte que esta cayó al suelo.

-¡Mi anime!- gritó el dueño tirándose al piso con el cabello aún lleno de tinte rubio fresco, rogando por la integridad de su portátil.

-¿Moe Manga?- preguntó Kazemaru-, creí que eras rubio natural.

-No, pero esto queda entre tú y yo. Tienes suerte de que no le pasara nada a mi ordenador- dijo Moe incorporándose y reiniciando sesión.

-Y… ¿qué estabas haciendo?- Kazemaru intentaba ver la pantalla.

-Contestando reviews- Moe contestó cortante mientras apartaba el monitor de manera defensiva.

-¿Reviews, qué es un review?

-Nada importante- contestó Moe Manga.

-¡Kazemaru!- el peliazul escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Midorikawa.

-¡Lo siento Moe, me tengo que ir!- dijo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Kazemaru pasó frenéticamente a lado de otra de las salas.

-Que ahora la manicure sea a la francesa- escuchó Ichirouta.

Cuando volteó, se encontró con Suzuno, con su característica mano acariciando su blanco cabello. Una de las empleadas se encontraba aplicándole manicure y otra pedicure. Otra más le estaba cepillando el cabello. Por medio de una secadora, spray para el cabello y mucha habilidad manual, le daba a la abundante cabellera de Suzuno ese aire de esponjosa nube.

"Así que en él… tampoco era natural".

-Atención, alerta roja- la voz de Sakuma se escuchó por los altavoces- a todas las maids de la estética, favor de detener a este sujeto.

Inmediatamente en las pantallas (que el peliazul no había notado) apareció una foto de Kazemaru. (Desalineado a más no poder)

Todas las empleadas tomaron un porte robótico y serio, volteando a un tiempo hacia el pobre chico peliazul.

-¡No!- fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar antes de ser levantado por la multitud y llevado en contra de su voluntad.

Moe Manga entró a la sala acercándose al antes conocido Gazelle.

-¿Ya se secó tu tinte?- preguntó Suzuno en tono de burla.

-No, pero vine a ver el alboroto- contestó indiferente- ese chico Kazemaru, es algo extraño.

-Sí, ¿viste cómo estaba vestido?, espero que no sea contagioso.

* * *

-Tsk- dijo Suzuno por lo bajo mientras se sentaba solo en la Habitación Sauna.

-¿Qué pasa, mal día?- se escuchó detrás de él, una voz con cierto deje de superioridad.

Al voltear, Suzuno vio recargado en la puerta del sauna a Nagumo Haruya. Su mirada se perdió en el pecho desnudo y en definitiva bien formado de su pareja. Con los años, Nagumo había conseguido un cuerpo atractivamente varonil y una buena cantidad de centímetros más.

Los ojos de Fuusuke bajaron por ese torso hasta la cintura del pelirrojo, donde tenía una toalla amarrada.

-Hm, Burn, ¿no habías dicho que no querías pasarte por lugares de "metrosexuales"?

-Sí, lo dije, pero quería verte sudado, rodeado de vapor y cubierto sólo por esa toalla- contestó Haruya señalando lo que apenas y cubría la intimidad de Gazelle. Nagumo se sentó junto al peliblanco, susurrándole en la oreja.

-Bueno, en realidad, prefiero verte sin ella- le sonrió provocativamente mientras comenzaba frotar el miembro de Gazelle por encima de la toalla. Éste, sin sorprenderse de la acción, gimió al ritmo del movimiento de Haruya. Con su mano libre, Nagumo atrajo para sí el rostro del peliblanco, besando con pasión a la vez que con furia los labios del otro. Gazelle, en tanto, se aferraba a la banca característica de cualquier sauna, sintiendo como sus gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del pelirrojo.

Nagumo se detuvo para cerrar la puerta y darle un ambiente mucho más íntimo.

-¿Burn, quieres decir… en serio quieres hacerlo aquí?- Suzuno sólo obtuvo como respuesta una ronda de apasionados besos y una mano de Haruya acariciando las piernas del peliblanco.

Los besos pasaron a ser en el cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de esa blanca piel. Gazelle se aferraba a la espalda de su seme. Libidinosamente, Burn acarició las piernas de su pareja, llegando de nuevo al órgano sexual de éste, arrojando esa molesta toalla y sintiendo a su disposición el cuerpo perfecto y delgado de Fuusuke. Gazelle hizo lo mismo con la toalla de Nagumo, para igualar la situación. Las manos de Haruya pasaron a acariciar frenéticamente el pecho y pezones del peliblanco, lugares que después lamió y besó. Nagumo dejaba caminos de saliva que podrían confundirse con el sudor que en ambos estaba aumentando.

Si algo había cuando hacían el amor, era cierta agresividad del ególatra ex delantero de Prominence, sin embargo, para Gazelle hacía más excitante las cosas. Concentrado en su labor de disfrutar el torso del peliblanco, Burn se sobresaltó al ser estampado contra la pared y abierto de piernas por su uke. Cuando reaccionó, Suzuno se encontraba besando, y más que nada lamiendo y succionando, el falo de Nagumo. Haruya emitía fuertes y sonoros gemidos, cómo no hacerlo al tener en su miembro la boca de Suzuno, lamiendo hasta dejarlo completamente erecto.

-Ga…zelle…- alcanzó a escuchar el peliblanco antes de ser levantado y acostado. Sin perder tiempo, Burn lamió y dilató con ansiedad la entrada de Suzuno, haciendo que esta vez fuera el peliblanco quién no pudiera controlar sus gritos.

No aguantando más, Burn se dispuso a penetrar en tan excitante entrada. Los gritos del uke se volvieron más estridentes ante tal contacto entre ambos cuerpos, y las sensaciones aumentaron al sentir dentro suyo el miembro de Haruya. La respiración cada vez más agitada del peliblanco animaba a Burn a seguir. El aliento emitido de los jadeos de ambos chicos era confundido con el vapor que emanaba el sauna.

Una vez dentro y sin esperar demasiado, el pelirrojo embistió con pasión y lujuria el excitante cuerpo de Gazelle. Ante cada movimiento de su seme, Fuusuke se aferraba más fuertemente a la pared que tenía atrás suyo. Más jadeos, más penetraciones, y mientras Burn besaba el cuerpo de Suzuno, a la vez que lo masturbaba. Sintiéndose en el orgasmo, gritando de placer al unísono, Nagumo se corrió dentro de Gazelle, y éste en la mano de Burn.

Con la respiración agitada, Haruya salió del interior de Suzuno, quien se encontraba satisfecho aunque las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado. Burn abrazó fuertemente a Gazelle, asegurándose de friccionar los cuerpos. Una vez menos agitados, Nagumo preguntó a Gazelle…

-¿Otra vez?

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera contestar, el pelirrojo se había abalanzado contra el apetecible miembro del delantero de hielo. Los gemidos y gritos desaforados se reanudaron. Gemidos y ruidos que podían ser perfectamente escuchados desde afuera, por donde pasaba un chico con gafete y peinado afro.

-Vaya- dijo sorbiendo su soda- el mundo es cada vez más gay, vine a comprarme una peluca afro y me encuentro con esto - dijo mientras los gritos dentro se hacían más fuertes, le restó importancia y siguió caminando despreocupadamente.

* * *

Habían pasado como unas 5 horas, y el peliverde esperaba en un pasillo desierto, sentado en una silla al lado de una puerta. Su aspecto era perturbarte, parecía la persona más frustrada del mundo, con las mangas remangadas, el cabello medio despeinado y masajeándose las sienes sin parar.

De pronto, alguien abrió la gran puerta, una extraña neblina salió de ésta.

-La operación fue todo un éxito señor Midorikawa.- Le dijo una de los hermanos Munkata quien portaba un cubre bocas y se quitaba unos guantes plásticos.

-Fue un varón.- Agregó burlón.

Ryuuji entró apresurado a la sala, donde su peliazul amigo se encontraba de espaldas. Lo tomó del hombro, lo giró y…

-¡Kazemaru! ¡De verdad eres tú? Te vez genial!- Exclamó efusiva y sinceramente Ryuuji abrazando a Ichirouta con fuerza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Sólo cambiaron mi flequillo de lugar!

El proverbio del capitán**: **"-¿Qué es un review? –Nada importante" Es todo!

**Dejen reviews! xD**


	4. Sufrir por ser follable

Capítulo 4.–Sufrir por ser follable 

Disclaimer.–Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

_Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

-Fudou, quiero que lo hagamos hoy

-¿Mph?

-¡Que lo tenemos que hacer ya!

Todo lo salón volteó a ver al aparentemente necesitado Yuuto Kido y se escuchó uno que otro tosido.

-Pero qué proposición, Kido-kun. ¿Ni siquiera vas a invitarme un café primero?- le dijo entrecerrando la mirada y sonriéndole de lado, a un ahora un poco sonrosado Kido.

-¡Me refiero al trabajo de historia, imbécil!- gritó Kido exaltado, demostrándolo en su ojirroja mirada, detrás de sus gafas.

-Es para entregar en un mes

-Sí, pero en mi equipo solemos hacer todo antes, no es mi culpa que nadie quisiera estar contigo. Te espero en la tarde en el Museo de la ciudad.

-¡Vamos, a quién le interesa cómo dominamos a Corea, y luego cómo nos dominaron a nosotros!

Kido se dio la vuelta retirándose sin percibir la pesada mirada ojiverde sobre su trasero. Sin disimular, inclusive Fudou movió la cabeza para seguir observando el alto y delgado cuerpo de Yuuto. Sus rastas recogidas en una cola de caballo le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros. Akio no pudo evitar jurarse que algún día se lo tiraría tantas veces como fuera Fudamente posible.

* * *

No sabía si molestarse, seguir esperando o simplemente mandar todo a la chingada. Akio llevaba una hora de retraso y la noche empezaba a caer. Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas y largarse cuando un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo como cuando te meten un hielo en la espalda. Se volvió lentamente y lo vio allí, recargado despreocupadamente en la pared como si tuviese horas en ese lugar.

-¿A quién esperas tarado? – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Kido se limitó a suspirar molesto y adentrarse al museo.

El pulcro e histórico lugar se encontraba vacío. La entrada a visitantes se había cerrado ya hace media hora, pero con los contactos del padre de Kido eso no sería inconveniente. No era la primera vez que Yuuto hacia investigaciones hasta tarde en el museo, así que lo conocía a la perfección.

-Hay que separarnos. Ve a la sala audiovisual a investigar del tema. Te veo aquí en un rato, yo estaré por allí.

Kido se desvió y se dirigió hasta la cámara subterránea donde se conservaban los documentos más importantes de la ciudad de Inazuma. Dicha cámara, contaba con un sistema hermético que impedía el desgaste de los pergaminos a causa del ambiente externo. Con energía eléctrica, la bóveda producía oxígeno suficiente en su interior en caso de que alguien se encontrase investigando. Introdujo el código de seguridad para ingresar en cámara y entró en ella. La puerta se cerró.

Mientras Kido hacía lo que mejor sabe hacer, que es investigar y sacar conclusiones obvias, Fudou merodeaba por el resto del museo, pensando en lo conveniente que era la situación. Se imaginó el mundo de posibilidades que incluyeran perversión. Sin embargo no era estúpido, no olvidaba que pudiera haber guardias en los alrededores, pero de verdad traía ganas, así que decidió jugar un rato con el sistema eléctrico.

* * *

Traía puestos sus guantes de látex para no maltratar los papiros, y en tanto los leía asentía continuamente. Tuvo que dejar su atenta lectura al producirse un apagón de luz en el recinto.

-Esto debe ser obra de Kageyama- dijo mientras trataba de idear una estrategia para salir de allí. El oxígeno se le acabaría al poco rato, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Fudou Akio salía del panel de control del museo, después de haber cortado el sistema eléctrico. Con una sonrisa en la cara, empezó a buscar a su víctima. Como una bestia, con pasos grandes y moviendo un tanto brusco los hombros, azotó cada puerta y revisó cada pasillo. Pensando acertadamente que el museo no podía ser tan grande, empezó a desesperarse de esos cinco minutos buscando. Como última opción, se dirigió a la a la parte subterránea del edificio.

En el lugar casi completamente oscuro, alcanzó a percibir una luz roja que parpadeaba casi al final del pasillo. Ésta, que parecía ser una luz de emergencia, iluminaba lo que Fudou creería que era un aparato muerto, con un teclado numérico. Caminó. A medida que avanzaba escuchó los golpes ahogados detrás de la puerta de vidrio grueso. Era un largo pasillo inundado por un irritante pitido corto al compás de la luz. Se prendía, se apagaba. En ese intervalo, la oscuridad era inundada, por esa tenue luz roja. Misma que al llegar, le permitió notar del otro lado del cristal el rostro lleno de desesperación de la persona que estaba buscando. Vio como dejaba de golpear la puerta y apoyaba sus puños. Vio su boca moverse, gritándole, mas no lograba escucharlo. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Su antes cara molesta cambió rotundamente a una de completo asombro y desesperación. Hacía ya diez minutos que cortó la energía eléctrica. Seguramente el oxígeno ya se habría terminado. Se miraron fijamente, sin saber qué hacer. El semblante de Kido de transformó en uno de resignación. Posó delicadamente su palma en el cristal, sin dejar de mirarlo. No se movieron. Sintieron detenerse el tiempo, sintieron que el pitido no se oía más. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Sus rostros, cubiertos de tonalidades entre azul y rojo, a causa de la iluminación y la oscuridad. Sólo silencio. Y a momentos oscuridad.

Uno de los intervalos de luz hizo que Kido sintiera su corazón romperse. Vio a Fudou dándole la espalda. Se apagó. Encendió nuevamente, para sorprenderse al observar a Fudou corriendo hacia a él. La manga derecha de su chamarra de cuero remangada, un rostro, una mirada llena de una mezcla de desesperación y rabia, y el puño de Akio rompiendo con ferocidad el cristal. Fue lo último que Yuuto Kido pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Fudou Akio ignoró el dolor y abundante sangre que corría por su brazo derecho, mientras intentaba reanimar a Yuuto Kido.

-Kido, ¡Kido, deja de hacerte el estúpido y despierta! joder, ¿dónde está la maldita ambulancia?- gritaba y sacudía de los hombros estéricamente al de gafas que yacía en el suelo.

Fudou tomó en brazos a Kido, sacándolo del museo, dejando rastros de sangre por todo el lugar. Ya afuera, lo depositó nuevamente en el piso. Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando no notó signos vitales.

-¡No puedes morirte maldito idiota, nunca te follé!-le gritaba mientras propinaba dolorosas cachetadas a Yuuto, esperando reaccionara.

Entre tanto maltrato, Kido logró reaccionar sólo lo suficiente para escuchar al otro susurrar.

-Imbécil, eres la única persona que he… amado

Fue lo único que Yuuto Kido alcanzó a escuchar antes del sonido de la ambulancia.

Shirou Fubuki entró al cuarto de baño sin disimular su sonrisa de fan girl. ¿La razón? Ese día había cruzado palabra con su querido Someoka. Se quito cada prenda mientras miraba con desagrado las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo, cortesía de la boca de Goenji. El peliplata suspiró, consolándose con el hecho de que, por lo menos, seguía virgen. A pesar de la insistencia de Goenji y todos los ratos de intimidad, Shirou había logrado hasta entonces evitar "eso".

No es que a al asesino de osos no le atrajera Shuuya Goenji (¿a quién no?), sólo que Shirou era más apegado a los sentimientos, y soñaba con entregarse a su compañero Someoka. Decidido a olvidar por un rato las preocupaciones, el mayor de los Fubuki entró a la regadera. La agradable agua empezaba a recorrerle su cuerpo.

El peliplata se encontraba divagando cosas como "¿Y sí le sigo agradando a Someoka?, ¿y mañana lo vuelvo a ver?, ¿y sí…?" cuando sintió una presencia. Contuvo la respiración y no se movió. Antes de poder reaccionar, alguien había corrido la cortina, mojándose al instante su cuerpo. Él empezó a besar lascivamente el blanco cuello del asustado Shirou.

-Goenji-kun…-murmuró el menor al reconocer a la persona que había ultrajado su hogar. Shuuya dio vuelta a Fubuki para besarle desesperadamente los labios. Shirou, con los ojos completamente abiertos, apenas y podía corresponder. Miró de arriba abajo el bien formado cuerpo del moreno. Sus músculos no muy grandes pero sí atractivamente marcados, su miembro palpitante.

Volviendo más intensos los besos, Goenji apegó hacia sí al mayor de los Fubuki, comenzando a acariciarlo. Ahora Shirou sentía sobre sí la húmeda piel del moreno, que más sensual no podía ser. Goenji estimulaba a su pareja con caricias. Lamió el mojado pecho de Shirou, mordió sus pezones y acarició su platinada cabellera. Si bien al pelicrema le extrañaba un poco la cara de Shirou, que era una mezcla entre placer y desconcierto, no dejaba de parecerle adorable. No aguantando más sus ganas (que después de todo, para eso estaba allí), Goenji dio vuelta al menor. Shirou se encontró recargado de frente contra la húmeda pared de su regadera. Se apoyó reciamente y cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir como sus piernas eran abiertas por las manos de Goenji, para después sentir la boca del moreno en esa zona.

Shirou Fubuki gimió como no sabía que podía hacerlo cuando su entrada fue dilatada por los húmedos dedos y lengua de Shuuya. Sudó y gritó. La interacción de los cuerpos mojados sólo aumentaba el libido. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que siguió. Antes de que el peliplata pudiera gritar a todo pulmón "¡Goenji-kun!", Shirou sintió en su entrada al enorme miembro de Goenji, exigiendo entrar. Casi de inmediato, toda esa longitud se dio paso en el interior de Shirou, mientras éste sentía como le extraían su valorada virginidad. La presión y tibieza del agua recorría cada milímetro de sus pieles.

Shuuya se sentía más que excitado y complacido dentro del cuerpo de su uke. Movió su cadera dándose más espacio en la estrechez del menor. Gemía y acariciaba. Sonrió engreídamente ante el show de gemidos que el ofrecía su pareja. Shirou gemía rápidamente, para luego dar lugar a gritos y más respiración agitada. Sentía su recto apretando al miembro de Goenji en un vals excitante, apasionante y doloroso.

Por la humedad de la pared y la sensación del que el mundo le daba vueltas, Shirou se encontró resbalándose. Por la sensualidad que, sin querer, Fubuki le daba a esto, Goenji sólo se preocupó por sostenerlo hasta que Shirou se encontró a gatas en el mojado piso del baño. Apenas el uke se encontraba recuperando la respiración y sentía como su parte trasera le palpitaba dolorosamente, sintió al mayor penetrándole de nuevo.

Shirou emitió un largo grito al sentirse penetrado más duramente todavía. Sintió posicionarse sobre él a su seme. Goenji lo embistió con fuerza y masturbó el apetecible miembro del peliplata. El chico de Hokaido puso fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, tratando de no resbalarse. Se sentía ultrajado. En ese momento, a Shuuya poco le importaba que el menor prácticamente no participara, estaba viviendo un sexo increíble y la fragilidad de su uke sólo lo excitaba más. Por el dolor tanto físico como emocional, Shirou no se sorprendió al notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ocultadas por el agua que caía sobre él. Sus espasmos causados por el llanto eran confundidos con placer a los ojos de delantero de fuego. Los lloriqueos del menor eran opacados por involuntarios gemidos y el ruido de la ducha.

Morbo que lo hizo correrse al poco tiempo. Un grito que pudo oírse en toda ciudad Inazuma escapó de la boca de Shirou. Mientras, el agua que seguía corriendo se mezclaba con el semen y la sangre que corrieron de las piernas del peliplata.

Shuuya salió del interior de Shirou, siendo eso lo único que hizo delicadamente. Cansado, se sentó en el suelo y observó a su pareja. Seguía en cuatro, agitado y cansado. De repente, vio como su uke adquiría rigidez. Cuando Goenji pudo reaccionar, Shirou (naa, más bien Atsuya) había comenzado a lamer el miembro de Shuuya. Goenji abrió las piernas y disfruto lo que la lengua y boca del menor le ofrecían. Por su parte, el menor despertó al miembro del moreno por completo. Igualmente, acarició casi con desesperación el húmedo y bien formado cuerpo del seme. Pasó a besar casi con ternura la cara y labios de Shuuya, mientras lo masturbaba. Sintiendo de nuevo ese calor en todo su cuerpo, el moreno acarició y mordisqueó la tersa piel de Fubuki. Disfrutando en cada poro de su piel la boca del pelicrema, Atsuya sonrió con placer y entrecerró la mirada.

El uke recostó a su pareja en el suelo, mientras se posicionaba sobre él. Atsuya comenzó a acariciar y lamer con detenimiento el bien formado pecho del delantero de fuego. Si bien a Goenji esos cambios en su pareja le agradaban muy poco (o más bien, no le hacían ninguna gracia), tenía que admitir que el uke de verdad lo estaba excitando. Tomó las caderas del peliplata y posicionó su miembro en esa entrada ya no virginal. Atsuya gimió, pataleó y gritó al sentir al palpitante falo. Sin siquiera esperar a acostumbrarse, Atsuya se removió, buscando introducir más al enorme miembro de Goenji. Shuuya movía las caderas de ambos, rozando lo más posible sus húmedas pieles. El delantero se corrió nuevamente. Atsuya lo imitó, terminando con un gemido.

Atsuya quería más, pero se sentía cansado. Luego maldijo mentalmente la poca resistencia del cuerpo de Shirou. Sin embargo, sonrió. Había sido increíble. Goenji cargó hacía afuera del cuarto de baño a su mareada y cansada pareja. La secó con ternura y la puso en cama. Shuuya estaba consciente de que le había robado la virginidad a su uke, y quería que descansara. Depositó un beso en la frente del menor al ver que se había quedado dormido.

El proverbio del capitán**: "**Esto debe ser obra de Kageyama" Es todo!

_Sí, ya sabemos que cada capítulo es de acuerdo al humor que traigamos ese día, pero hoy estamos emos porque se nos acabaron los tacos… así como Inazuma Eleven (maldita sea!).Ahora con más razón seguiremos este puto y épico fic._

_Dejen reviews si no, no tendrá caso._

_Sayonara! Matta nee! (Matta nee)_


	5. Siéntete idiota

Capítulo 5.– Siéntete idiota.

Disclaimer.–Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

_Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

¿No jode pensar que ya habías superado algo, y te das cuenta de que no es así? Pues jodido estaba Kageto Yamino. Su amor por el mago del futbol había regresado con mucha mayor intensidad que antes, y su libido también. De hecho, estaba bajando el cierre de su pantalón cuando sonó su celular. Miró la pantalla y vio que era un número desconocido.

-¿Bueno…?

* * *

Ichinose durmió plácidamente toda la noche tras un arduo entrenamiento. No era una persona de sueño pesado pero se encontraba realmente fatigado. Es por eso que no notó el momento que Rika Urabe entró clandestinamente a su habitación, vestida de manera muy sugerente (de puta). Se metió en la cama del mediocampista, quién al sentir una mano sobre su miembro, despertó sobresaltado.

-Aaaahh! – gritó de susto, espanto, horror, aburrimiento…¡lo qué sea!, pero gritó. Ya antes había despertado con la incómoda cara de Rika a centímetros de él, pero esta vez se había pasado. Salió de la cama de un salto.

-¿¡Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo!

-¿Pues tú qué crees amorcito?-le contestó empalagosamente la peliazul.

-¡Te he dicho una y otra vez que no quiero una relación contigo!- le gritó enfurecido y completamente desesperado.

Rika se levantó de la cama y quiso abrazar al castaño por los hombros.

-Mientras yo viva, ninguna otra mujer va a ganarme tu corazón- dijo la peliazul guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento, una maravillosa idea pasó por la mente de Ichinose, diría una "mentirilla piadosa". Separó de sí a la Urabe.

-Sí, ninguna mujer, am…- Ichinose desvió la mirada pensando en lo que iba decir, y sujetó por un hombro a la delantera- Rika, soy Gay.

-…

El silencio se hizo presente así como la inexpresiva cara de Rika.

-Y como te darás cuenta, hoy te pasaste así que, adiós- fue lo último que dijo Ichinose antes de sacar Rika de su habitación y cerrarle la puerta justo en su respingada nariz.

Sólo, el castaño suspiró y sonrió, mientras creía escuchar coros de ángeles (Aaaaaleluya! Aaaaaleluya! Aleeeeeluya!) . ¡Se deshizo de ella y se había convertido en la primera persona en la historia en callar a la Urabe!

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por golpes en su puerta.

-¡Darling darling, es mentira, me estás mintiendo!- gritaba la Urabe casi sollozando.

-¡Cállate, estoy hablando por teléfono!

Ichinose sacó rápidamente su celular y abrió la barra de contactos.

"¿A quién le llamo? ¡¿A quién le llamo?... ¿Endo?, no, es un idiota, ¿Goenji?, ¡no!, ya está ocupado… ¿Midorikawa?, ¡no, él es gay de verdad…!"

Siguió revisando contactos cada vez más apurado, tenía que actuar rápido para que Rika se lo tragara. Fue entonces cuando un número poco conocido apareció en su lista.

"¿Kageto Yamino, el chico de las regaderas…? ¿Por qué tendré su número?"

Tal vez Ichinose olvidaba que en el partido de despida varios números habían sido agregados a los celulares. No importaba ahora, al parecer era su única opción. Rika guardo silencio para notar con quién hablaba el castaño.

"Contesta, Shadow, contesta…" se decía Ichinose hasta que escuchó la voz del otro lado.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Shadow, hola! ¿Qué dices si nos vemos esta tarde?

-…¿Estás bromeando?

-¡Perfecto!, entonces te veo a las 7 p.m., en donde siempre- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono. Alguien que había fingido estar muerto durante años no necesita clases de actuación.

Ichinose puso su oído sobre la puerta para escuchar si Rika seguía afuera. El castaño se sintió aliviado de escucharla alejándose.

Transcurrió una hora. Transcurrieron dos. Ichinose se encontraba inmóvil.

-Funcionó… ¡funcionó!- gritó emocionado Kazuya al darse cuenta (al fin) de la situación. Esas dos horas habían sido el mayor tiempo que Rika no había estado junto a él los últimos días. Como sabemos, toda felicidad desemboca en bailar por tu casa en ropa interior cantando "I feel good" con un trapeador como pareja.

Por la euforia, el tiempo se fue volando y cuando sonó el timbre Ichinose abrió de par en par la puerta de su casa (aún en ropa interior).

-…

-…

-…

-…

Ichinose miró el sencillo ramillete de flores en la mano de Shadow, estaba vestido formalmente y despedía un agradable olor a loción.

-Perdona por llegar a tu casa pero… no sé cual es "el lugar de siempre".

-…- El semidesnudo Ichinose estaba en shock, así que no contestó nada por la estupefacción.

-Supongo que, sí era una broma.- Yamino se sintió como el mayor idiota del mundo y se dio media vuelta.

-¡No no!-lo detuvo Kazuya por el hombro- sí no decía nada, es porque pensé que no te importaría y no esperaba que llegaras…- se excusó el mediocampista.

-¿Por qué cada vez que nos encontramos alguien tiene que estar semidesnudo?-preguntó Shadow haciéndole notar a Ichinose que seguía en ropa interior.

"Qué idiota eres Ichinose, sí llamaste a un homosexual" se refutó Kazuya. Pobre Ichinose, si supiera que el 100% de personas en su agenda son homosexuales. Suspiró y tomó las flores. Se disponía a salir cuando Yamino lo interrumpió.

-Me sentiría más cómodo si te vistieras…

* * *

Horas antes en la habitación de Shadow.

El peligrís estaba estático, escuchando como imbécil el sonido de la llamada terminada con su móvil aún en el oído. ¿Había sido Ichinose Kazuya el que lo acababa de invitar a salir hace unos minutos? Si quisiéramos hacer un asqueroso OC. Shadow se habría puesto a saltar en su habitación como fangirl con ataque hormonal. Desde luego pensó en la posibilidad de que le estuviesen jugando una broma, una muy pesada, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Después de todo, más jodido no podía estar.

Iban por la calle, sin saber realmente a qué lugar dirigirse, con un mundo de cosas por pensar dentro de sus respectivas cabezas. Mientras que el castaño se preocupaba por no ser visto en una cita con otro hombre, el peligrís pensaba en la forma de agradarle al menor o por lo menos iniciar una charla inteligente.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?- sugirió Yamino para romper el incómodo silencio señalando un pequeño restaurant con terraza que estaba cruzando la avenida. Ichinose se limitó a asentir.

Estaban a punto de bajar de la acera cuando un auto pasó frente a ellos pisando un charco y empapándolos del agua más asquerosa que habían visto en sus vidas, agregándole el hecho de que el auto estuvo a punto de arrollarlos y que el conductor les gritó insultando a sus madres.

Sin darle importancia entraron al restaurant, donde una linda señorita les guió hasta su mesa. –¿Puedo pedir su orden? – preguntó monótono el mesero sin siquiera mirarlos con su libreta en mano. Shadow pidió rápidamente un plato de espagueti y algo de agua, mientras que Ichinose pidió ramen.

Tal vez fue porque todo se presentó tan rápido, tal vez que estaba loco o muy urgido, pero Ichinose comenzó a pensar en los distintos que eran Rika y Shadow. Miró al peligrís ahí sentado frente a él, mirando a la nada, en calma y sin acosarlo. Recordó que Rika ya lo habría aturdido a gritos, se habría abalanzado sobre él, o hubiera intentado darle de comer en la boca.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mirando "al chico de las regaderas" hasta que un grupo de chicos en otra mesa le lanzaron pedazos de pan, para llamar su atención.

-Oye! Marica! ¿Por qué mejor no pides una orden de arroz con popote?- dijo en vos alta uno de los tipos para tratar de incomodar a la pareja. – Si! O podrías pedir una banana y un par de huevos, se nota que te encanta comerlos. – Le secundó otro de los rufianes mientras los otros reían como estúpidos como si eso fuese lo más gracioso del mundo.

Los tipos se callaron cuando Shadow les dirigió una mirada penetrante de odio. Pero al ver que el mesero se dirigía a ellos con la charola de comida, les dio la brillante idea de ponerle el pié para que éste callera. La comida salió volando directo a la cabeza de Ichinose y Shadow.

-Esto es todo.- musitó quedamente Yamino, incorporándose de la mesa y sacudiéndose la comida de la ropa, se acercó a la bola de imbéciles que les hicieron la bromita, quienes lo miraban como auténticos gilipollas, ya que no habían reparado en lo fuerte que se veía Shadow. Antes de hacer algo, el peligrís miró hacia atrás para ver a Ichinose altamente avergonzado, comprendió que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Y respirando y contando hasta 10, les dio la espalda y regresó a la mesa.

-Si quieres, podemos irnos ya.- Sugirió el más alto, mientras Ichinose solo miraba al suelo. ¡Ya! Siendo francos, Ichinose solo pensaba en lo conveniente que era UTILIZAR a Shadow, ni el maguito del futbol es tan buena persona.

Salieron del recinto después de que Shadow se ofreciera a pagar la cuenta. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando una molesta y chillona voz los detuvo.

-Tsk- masculló Kageto Yamino mientras trataba de calmarse. Tenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos mostraban incomodidad e ira, más de lo normal.

-¡Darling, darling!- gritaba- ¡mis amigas me dijeron que te vieron con alguien más!- vociferaba molesta Rika Urabe.

Antes de meterse en más problemas por esa noche, Ichinose tomó el brazo de Shadow para salir corriendo del lugar. A pesar de tener que seguir la velocidad de Kazuya, Yamino se perdía en las emociones que el contacto con Ichinose le estaba causando. Cuando el estadounidense sintió que ya había pasado la amenaza, soltó a su acompañante.

-Lo siento-dijo Kazuya-, creo que todo esto no ha salido muy bien.

"¡¿Qué no ha salido muy bien?"- se preguntó Shadow. Después de tanto sufrir, de increíblemente haber conseguido la cita que tanto estaba soñando, todo se había convertido en la velada más bizarra que había vivido. Así nunca conquistaría al causante de (viéndonos románticos) sus suspiros, al causante de (viéndonos realistas) sus sueños húmedos.

Ichinose se preocupó al ver como Shadow no contestaba, y cómo éste se veía cada vez más frustrado. El más bajo contempló el lugar. Habían terminado en un parque, solitario casi en su totalidad, el cielo estrellado estaba hermoso y el clima era exquisito. Sonrió, mas ver a su cita con esa expresión que no mejoraba lo hacía sentir mal. Pero, después de todo, no era en realidad culpa de ninguno de los dos que todo se estropeara.

-Ichinose-le habló el peliplata a Kazuya-, soy yo el que se disculpa.

Kageto miró a los ojos al mediocampista, y al no poder aguantar la mirada que tanto le encantaba, Yamino dio un suspiro y se sentó en el césped, con postura despreocupada, pero su cara mostraba todo lo contrario. Clavó su mirada en el piso.

-Pero, Shadow…

-Esto era más que una simple cita para mí, era, era más que "mis planes para el viernes"- Kageto dio otro suspiro y marcó más su entrecejo- Ichinose, no creo que comprendas lo que es, soñar a una persona durante años y que, cuando la vuelves a ver, las cosas se arruinen de esta manera. Pero tal vez era obvio, nunca tomaste la invitación en serio.

El rostro de Ichinose Kazuya mostraba más asombro con cada palabra de Shadow. No hace falta decir, lo terriblemente mal que se sintió al escuchar la última frase del peliplata. Pero mientras sentía culpa, también se daba cuenta de una nueva sensación que nacía en su pecho. Tragó saliva.

-"Shadow, no, Yamino-kun…"- pensó para sí mismo. Sus ojos se dilatan y sin querer, su boca se abría. No podía dejar de contemplar al que le había causado todo eso con sólo unas palabras.

Mientras tanto, Shadow se sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo. Había revelado sus sentimientos y Kazuya no decía ni una palabra, haciendo temer al peliplata que éste incluso saldría huyendo. Intentó levantarse para terminar con esa terrible noche, mas algo se lo impidió. Ichinose, sin mirarlo a la cara, tenía recargadas sus manos sobre los hombros del delantero. Antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada, Kazuya había sentado de nuevo a Shadow, y se inclinó delante de él.

-Admito-dijo Ichinose-, que acepté salir contigo para librarme un poco de la frustración que Rika es para mí, pero- Ichinose se inclinó al rostro de Shadow-, yo también te quiero, Yamino-kun.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de besar los labios de Shadow, quién no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Yamino sentía no correr el tiempo. Percibía dentro de sí el aliento de su persona amada, dejándose llevar, poco a poco cerró los ojos. Atrajo hacia él al mediocampista. Shadow sentó sobre sus piernas a Ichinose, correspondiendo el beso t. Con sus brazos se abrazaba el cuerpo de Kazuya, aferrándose a lo que nunca quería perder. Por su parte, Ichinose abrazaba con uno de sus brazos la espalda de Shadow, mientras que su mano libre se dirigía a la cara de Yamino, para empezar a acariciar la piel de Shadow.

Al tener que separarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus bocas. Ambos estaban agitados y muy sonrojados. En ambos, fue su primera experiencia besando y en algo podían estar de acuerdo; no pudo ser mejor. Kazuya sonreía, miró en Shadow ya no al chico con mirada llena de ira, sino a un chico sonriéndole como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

-Yamino-kun…- dijo el mago del futbol antes de depositar un beso en los labios del otro. Sin querer, acarició las piernas de Shadow, causando escalofríos muy placenteros en el peliplata. Algo avergonzado, Ichinose tosió un poco y se levantó de las fuertes piernas del delantero. Shadow también se levantó.

El delantero tomó de la mano a Ichinose y regresaron sobre sus pasos. El más joven caminaba mirando el piso, después de lo ocurrido no podía quitarse su sonrisa de idiota, y no quería que Shadow la viera. Por su parte, Shadow no quería admitirlo, pero había algo en sonreír a lo que no se acostumbraba. Bueno, no importaba, teniendo a su lado a Ichinose no podría evitarlo.

* * *

Shadow se dirigía al hogar de su tan amado Ichinose Kazuya. Yamino se secó una pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente. Tener cada día a su alcance la posibilidad de hacer suyo el cuerpo de Ichinose, no hizo más que aumentar la frecuencia e intensidad de las pajas y sueños húmedos del peliplata. Ambos seguían completamente vírgenes, y con lo inocente que era Ichinose a los ojos de Kageto, esa situación no cambiaría pronto.

Shadow dio un suspiro. Llegó a la dirección y sacó su juego de llaves de la casa de Kazuya. Apenas entró, escuchó claramente los gemidos que tanto había soñado; los de Ichinose. Eran fuertes y excitantes, definitivamente alguien le estaba dando al mediocampista. Provenientes de la planta alta, Shadow subió casi corriendo, con los celos y preocupación al límite y sudando mares.

-Yamino…Yamino-kun…- escuchó Shadow desde fuera de la habitación. Abriendo mucho los ojos, con cuidado abrió un poco la recámara de Kazuya.

Y allí lo vio. El joven de aspecto inocente, tirado en la alfombra, casi completamente boca abajo, haciéndose lo que parecía la mejor paja de su vida. Con la camisa casi desabotonada, su pantalón de mezclilla desabrochado y bajado apenas dejando ver parte del miembro del castaño, la cara del mediocampista completamente roja, sudada y agitada, usaba su mano derecha para masturbarse y la izquierda para sostenerse en el piso. A cada gemido, correspondía un movimiento sensual de todo el cuerpo de Kazuya, víctima de espasmos placenteros.

-Yamino-kun…-seguía repitiendo mientras su mano aumentaba de rapidez y abría más sus piernas contra el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, pequeños hilos de saliva salían de la boca del castaño. Del mismo modo, Shadow no pudo impedir seguir sudando y babear al ver a su pareja en tal escena. Y sobre todo, gimiendo el nombre del peliplata.

Lo que más retó la cordura de Kageto fue ver a Ichinose, aún gimiendo, sacando a relucir más de su excitado y erecto miembro. El castaño aumentó la intensidad de su paja, y con un largo y necesitado grito, se corrió, mientras rozaba más sensualmente su cuerpo contra la alfombra. El peliplata vio extasiado como semen corría de ese miembro, bañaba la morena mano de Ichinose y terminaba por manchar el piso. La respiración agitada de Ichinose no se normalizaba, dándole mucho más morbo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Shadow abrió completamente la puerta. Se quedó un momento estático, resistiendo su increíble deseo de poseer al más joven de una vez.

Ichinose se sobresaltó, inmóvil un momento, levantó lentamente la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba completamente sonrojado de verse descubierto.

-¡Shadow-kun!-dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse rápidamente, mas cayó de sentón al piso. Sin querer abrió más la piernas, bajando más sus prendas dejando ver su miembro, goteante. Sin poder siquiera levantarse por la vergüenza que sentía, bajó su expectante mirada al piso.

-Lo lamento-dijo-, yo no quería, que tú…que tú vieras…-. Sin decir palabra, Yamino se arrodilló frente al castaño. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, que al poco rato se volvió apasionado, dejando a Ichinose más que sorprendido. El peliplata se separó de Kazuya para tomar delicadamente la mano derecha del estadounidense. Sin pensarlo más, Yamino besó y lamió, quitando los restos de semen. Shadow sentía ese amargo sabor como placentero y estimulante, era el néctar de su niño.

Después, Shadow besó con demencia el cuello del mediocampista. Dio una sesión de apasionados besos a los labios de Kazuya, éste le respondía con todo lo que podía, mas sus movimientos labiales eran arrasados completamente por los de Yamino, cada vez más profundos y pasionales, como si se olvidara de respirar o como si eso no le importara. Ichinose sentía la presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos de forma excitante a la vez que relajante.

Shadow se quitó la camisa, y luego terminó de desvestirse. La mirada de Ichinose recorrió de arriba abajo el muy bien formado cuerpo de su seme, sin evitar sonrojarse. Yamino tragó saliva y tomó aire, ninguno había hecho nunca el amor y Shadow, de sólo pensar en ver a su adorado niño completamente sin ropa lo extasiaba sobremanera. Sin poder contenerse más, con dulzura pero con rapidez Yamino despojó al mediocampista de su playera, pantalón y ropa interior. Todo sin dejar de besarse. Ichinose acariciaba con ternura el pecho de Shadow.

Yamino abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ichinose, atrayéndolo hacía sí, queriendo sentir esa piel tan amada en toda su extensión. La fricción de ambos cuerpos desnudos, pecho con pecho e ingle con ingle, aumentaba los gemidos de Kazuya, quién se sentía al borde de la locura, aún sabiendo que aún no empezaban de verdad.

El peliplata descendió hasta los pezones del moreno, besando con suavidad y a momentos con la fuerza que su lujuria desprendía. Rozó su cara con ese cuerpo perfecto, el que tantas noches soñó con hacer suyo. Dejaba marcas que sólo avivaron en Ichinose el deseo de ser, por primera vez, penetrado. Kazuya no paraba de gemir y de respirar fuertemente.

Shadow se sentía en una contradicción. Deseaba darle a SU Ichinose toda la delicadeza que un ángel como él se merecía, por otro lado, quería intensificar la fuerza y morbo de todas sus acciones. Shadow, sólo dejándose llevar, se recostó junto con Kazuya en la cama del mediocampista. El delantero, recostado, hizo que el castaño se sentara encima de él.

-¡Shadow, yo…!-gritaba Ichinose cerrando los ojos por el placer. Estaba rozando sus partes íntimas con el fuerte pecho del peliplata.

-¿En serio, quieres parar?-le preguntó Shadow. Ichinose sintió como sus caderas eran tomadas para moverlas sobre el pecho del peliplata. El castaño aumentó el peso sobre el cuerpo del delantero, mas éste sólo gemía de placer.

-¡Yamino-kun, Yamino-kun!- gemía sin control. Shadow atrajo hacia sí al mediocampista para besarlo nuevamente. Ichinose se relajó, y acarició el cuerpo de Kageto tanto como podía. El peliplata separó un poco de sí la cara del castaño, para darle tiernos besos en todo su rostro. Mientras, el estadounidense acariciaba el pelo de su seme.

Shadow tomó nuevamente las caderas del castaño para seguir con ese roce. Poco a poco, el miembro del mediocampista se encontró prácticamente sobre la cara del peliplata, sorprendiendo a Ichinose. El castaño se sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos de la pared, y apoyó con fuerza sus piernas en la cama, mientras sentía su miembro ser besado y lamido por Shadow. Pasó rápidamente de los besos a succiones. Yamino veía desde abajo a Ichinose sudar, gemir y moverse frenéticamente para obtener más placer de la boca de Shadow. Mientras acariciaba las caderas del castaño y hacía realidad su más placentera fantasía, el peliplata pasó su cara por toda la parte baja de Kazuya, hasta llegar a la entrada de éste. Primero besó y luego lamió, buscando dilatar.

-Yamino-kun, ¡Yamino-kun!- gritaba Ichinose cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Sus gritos sólo hacían crecer la excitación en ambos. Después de unos minutos, Ichinose, interrumpiendo a Shadow de su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, se bajó de la cabeza del delantero, acercó su cara con la de Yamino y comenzó a besarlo casi con furia. Lo besó con una necesidad que el delantero no conocía, sólo correspondiendo. Ichinose acariciaba el suave cabello del otro, queriendo demostrar todo el cariño en esas caricias.

Kazuya terminó rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas, respiró hondo, dio un último y pequeño beso a Yamino y le dio la espalda a su seme.

-Por favor, Yamino-kun.

Rápidamente, Shadow devoró la nuca y espalda del castaño, haciéndolo gemir y temblar del placer causado. Delicadamente, Yamino recostó boca abajo a la causa de sus delirios y lamió nuevamente la entrada de Kazuya.

-"Demasiado bueno para ser la primera vez…"- pensó Ichinose mientras sus temblorosas manos buscaban algo de que sujetarse. Sólo podía ver algo de su libido liberado por medio de gemidos más fuertes. Yamino no perdía oportunidad de hacer rozar los cuerpos y acariciar cada centímetro de las piernas del chico de piel color chocolate.

Dejando un poco la lujuria de lado, Shadow se acercó tiernamente al oído de su agitado uke.

-¿Listo?-preguntó antes de besar su oreja.

-Ha…hai- murmuró Ichinose con algo de dificultad.

Yamino se posicionó delicadamente sobre su nerviosa pareja, y ya no pudiendo con toda la excitación que se guardaba, empezó a penetrarlo. Por más que no quisiera lastimar al chico de sus sueños, Ichinose gritaba de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Kazuya notó duda en los movimientos de su seme.

-¡Yamino-kun… no…pares!-gimió antes de seguir gritando leve, ocultando un poco su rostro en las sábanas.

Shadow tragó saliva mientras, delicadamente, recostaba totalmente boca abajo al castaño y levantaba un poco más el trasero de su pareja. Se posicionó arriba de éste, recargó sus brazos y comenzó con las embestidas. Ichinose gritaba tanto como su garganta se lo permitía, ahogado más en el placer que en el dolor. Sentía en su interior toda la longitud del miembro del peliplata, rozando, lastimando, pero más que nada causando placer y agitación en todo su cuerpo. Kazuya recargaba hacia atrás su cuerpo para sentir con mayor plenitud cada embestida.

En tanto, Yamino se encontraba en los momentos más excitantes de toda su vida. El cuerpo de Ichinose se le ofrecía totalmente. Kazuya era suyo, y sólo suyo.

El sudor de ambos cuerpos aumentaba el morbo y excitación del acto. Shadow aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas al ver como por las piernas de Ichinose resbalaba líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a masturbar a su castaño. Éste se limitaba a gemir y a recibir gustoso todo el placer de su seme.

No pudiendo más, Yamino se corrió en el interior de Kazuya, y éste hizo lo mismo en la mano de Shadow. El peliplata salió de Ichinose, de cierta manera contra su voluntad. Lamió nuevamente el néctar del castaño.

Ichinose se recostó boca arriba, completamente agotado. Definitivamente había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

-Yamino-kun

-Ichinose, yo, yo…

Kazuya miró a Shadow. Estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo, al parecer quería más. Suspiró cansado, y le robó un tierno beso. Sorprendiendo al peliplata, Ichinose se precipitó sobre el miembro de Yamino, lamiendo rápidamente toda esa longitud. Con todas las succiones que Kazuya buscaba hacer de lo más placenteras, Shadow no paraba de gemir y no tardó en empalmarse nuevamente. Ichinose acarició con libido las piernas del delantero. Kageto levantó al castaño. Estaban frente a frente. Ichinose gimió al sentirse nuevamente sobre el perfecto cuerpo del peliplata. Gritó de excitación al sentir a ambos pares de piernas acariciándose, haciendo el sonido que sólo puede hacer la piel contra piel. El contacto había despertado el falo del mediocampista.

Yamino levantó un poco más el cuerpo del menor para posicionar su miembro en la entrada del castaño. Ichinose se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros del más alto. Sentía como entraba más en su recto el falo de su seme con cada centímetro que Kazuya descendía.

Ya completamente dentro, Shadow besó con pasión a Ichinose en tanto embestía ese pequeño cuerpo tan deseado. Con esfuerzo, Ichinose se separó de la boca del peliplata para lamer el fuerte y apetecible pecho del delantero. Muchas embestidas y danzas de sus cuerpos después, Kazuya se abrazó fuertemente de la espalda de Shadow. Se apoyó contra el pecho del mayor y gimió leve. De nuevo, Ichinose sentía en su interior la semilla de su seme. La pareja gritó fuerte cuando Yamino terminó de descargarse. Shadow acarició y besó con premura cada parte a su alcance del cuerpo de su uke.

-Yamino-kun, Yamino-kun…- gemía cada vez más rápido Ichinose. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gritó al correrse él también, manchando el cuerpo de Shadow. El menor se ferró fuertemente a su seme y terminó de gemir. Más relajados, volvieron a recostarse.

Terminaron viéndose frente y fijamente. Ichinose trató de ocultar su rostro completamente sonrojado, ¿quién diría que su masturbación terminaría con los más placentero que habían sentido?

Kazuya apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, mas Shadow juntó ambos rostros en un largo y pasional beso. Ichinose abrazó a su seme y correspondió. Yamino terminó con un tierno beso cuando notó que el menor había caído rendido, durmiéndose. Shadow sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

El proverbio del capitán**: **"¿A quién le llamo? ¡¿A quién le llamo?... ¿Endo?, no, es un idiota, ¿Goenji?, ¡no!, ya está ocupado… ¿Midorikawa?, ¡no, él es gay de verdad…!" Es todo!

**Bien... pues un aplauso para Sasori, que aún estando muy ocupada vino a hacer capítulo 5! Gracias por esperar la continuación (no les quedaba de otra) y esperamos que les guste. Si no es así pues ya que.. Sayonara, matta ne! Dei Fuera!**


	6. Detrás de todo gran idiota hay uno mayor

**Hola minna—san! Lamentamos mucho el haber tardado tanto tiempo para subri continuación, pero es que estábamos demasiado ocupadas contando cuantos cuadritos tiene cada marca de papel higiénico, claro, para la buena causa de las estadísticas de la revista National Geographic. Ojalá el capítulo 7 no tarde mucho, sin más, disfruten.**

**Capítulo 6.–Detras de todo gran idiota hay uno mayor**

Disclaimer.–Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

_Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

-"Página de le ofrece una cortesía de… ¿qué?"- los bonitos y sobrevalorados en un millón de dólares ojos verdes de Hiroto se entrecerraron para intentar leer las letras de su monitor, pero como aún no alcanzaba a descifrar las letras no tan pequeñas optó por acercarse "un poco" a la pantalla.

-¿Me podrías decir por qué tienes la cara a 5 cm del monitor?

-¿De qué estás hablando Ryuuji? No estoy tan cerca- contestó tomando uno de los lates de la mano del peliverde.

-Hiroto, de verdad, creo que debes ir al oculista.

-Ya te dije que yo no necesito lentes- cerró la página con un atajo de teclado. Dispuesto a irse, se levantó. Al menos es lo que intentó, ya que cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-¡¿Estás bien?- Exclamó Midorikawa viendo como el pelirrojo se levantaba sin ningún rasguño pero sacudiendo su costosa ropa de marca. Hiroto vestía una playera con una camisa desbotonada encima cortesía de su nuevo apellido Kira. Se acomodó un fleco de su rojo cabello, cuidadosamente alaciado.

-Estoy bien, no importa. Démonos prisa, tenemos que llegar a las clases de la tarde además de…

-Hiroto, estoy aquí- dijo el peliverde intentando llamar la atención del chico que por alguna razón, le hablaba a un mueble de la sala de computación.

_-Ojalá que en el baño de hombres hubiera un espejo de este tamaño- _pensaba Ryuuji Midorikawa mientras se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño de chicas, donde era bien recibido. Le dio especial atención visual al estado de su cutis y si su ropa combinaba correctamente. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, recibía agradecimientos de las chicas que entraban y salían. Algunas por las cremas recomendadas por el peliverde, otras por los consejos de moda y belleza, y otras más por hablarles del infalible salón MBB; Munkata Brothers Boutique.

-"¿Te arreglaste las uñas en MBB verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Y ya notaste el cambio que le dieron a Kazemaru?

-¡Sí! Creí que nunca veríamos su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo es que un cambio tan simple le hace lucir tan bien?"

Eran algunas de las conversaciones que Ryuuji escuchaba. Al menos, hasta que las superficiales conversaciones de chicas de preparatoria fueron sustituidos por gritos; "_¡Un chico, un chico en el baño de chicas!" _y cosas por el estilo. Apenas reaccionó cuando notó a un joven pelirrojo prácticamente a su lado, en ademán de buscar algo.

-¡Hiroto! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡

-Midorikawa, ¿qué es lo que sucedió, dónde están los orinales?

Estas y otras situaciones ocasionadas por la escasa visión de Hiroto eran soportadas por el peliverde, quién seguiría amando al pelirrojo aunque llegase a ser ciego.

…

-¿Por qué insististe tanto en venir conmigo a comprar ropa, Ryuuji?- preguntó Hiroto, mientras caminaba con su compañero por las tiendas más caras del centro comercial Inazuma, ¿porque qué otro nombre podría tener?

-Porque para cómo has estado últimamente, quiero evitar que salgas de alguna de estas tiendas vestido de payaso.

-Mira quién lo dice, ¿recuerdas tu combinación de morado, verde y anaranjado de hace unos años?- preguntó el antes Grand burlonamente.

-¡Cállate!- contestó el peliverde tratando de reprimir el recuerdo. Sacó su celular y encendió su bluetooth.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cada que estoy en un centro, enciendo mi bluetooth para encontrar el nombre más gracioso. Veamos, "Sombrero mágico", "bond, papel bond", "¿Tienes comida?", "la novia del pirata"…

Siguió buscando hasta que llegaron a la tienda a la que querían entrar en primer lugar. Usando su practicado sentido de la moda, Midorikawa escogió playeras, pantalones y camisas a juego. Encontró la tarea especialmente agradable, al imaginar al pelirrojo con cada una de las prendas.

-Bien, pruébate estas para empezar- dijo el peliverde a Hiroto al tiempo que le entregaba una pequeña montaña de ropa. El ojiverde muy apenas pudo cargarla hasta el probador.

-¿Estás bien, Hiroto? Te ves débil- preguntó el peliverde al notar el no muy común cansancio en la cara del otro.

-Lo que pasa, es que hace un rato, quise entrar al cine a ver una película, pero en realidad estaba en una fila para donar sangre- explicó mientras mostraba su brazo con un pequeño parche.

Midorikawa se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de estar harto, un día de estos Hiroto se iba a matar. El pelirrojo entró a probarse las prendas de una vez por todas, aunque tirando una playera en el camino.

_-Rayos, ¿cómo pudo tirar una playera que se le vería tan bien? Aunque haya sido por accidente- _pensó Midorikawa levantándola. Quiso pedirle que saliera por ella, pero imaginando que ya estaría desvestido y recordando la mala visón del otro, pensó que era mejor idea correr disimuladamente la cortina del vestidor y dejar la playera. Sin embargo, resbaló con otra prenda que Hiroto había dejado caer al piso, entrando al vestidor y chocando contra la pared.

Ryuuji trató de pensar una disculpa mientras se sobaba la cabeza, cuando notó que el pelirrojo cerraba por completo la cortina.

-¿No se supone que la había cerrado toda?- se dijo mientras se quitaba una camisa y se probaba otra. Ryuuji se dio cuenta de que su ropa (conjunto azul marino) se confundía con el (no pequeño) probador y su cabello estaba poco a la vista.

_-Aún así, ¿cómo puede estar tan ciego?_- se preguntó, a la vez que se agradecía el haberlo metido en el probador sin espejo. El peliverde se encontró aferrándose cada vez más a la esquina en la que se encontraba. Sintió su cara arder al recorrer con la vista el pecho y espalda del pelirrojo. Era atractivamente pálido y el futbol le había dejado un torso bien formado. Se sonrojó más en los momentos en que Hiroto sólo tenía ropa interior, deseándolo como su poseedor más que nunca. Y se maldijo por no haberle dado a probarse ropa interior.

Fue muy rápido el lapso entre Midorikawa soñando despierto, y el Midorikawa con cara de enorme preocupación. Hiroto se sentó, sudaba mares y se veía muy cansado. Lo que le daba demasiado morbo, ya que no alcanzó a ponerse playera, o pantalones.

-Hiroto, Hiroto- Midorikawa casi gritaba zarandeando al pelirrojo.

-Ryuuji, ¿qué haces aquí?- reaccionó Hiroto

-No hay tiempo, de verdad estás muy mal- dijo apresuradamente Midorikawa mientras vestía a Hiroto lo más rápido posible, tratando de no distraerse con el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Horas más tarde, Hiroto salía de la sala de urgencias del hospital Inazuma. Se empezaba a preguntar por qué rayos en la ciudad todos los lados tenían que llamarse Inazuma.

-Sabes, Mido, sólo era debilidad, no tenías por qué preocuparte tanto.

-No, no pasa nada.

-Y, ¿por qué estabas en el probador? ¿Sabías que me pondría mal o…?-

-Es que… necesitaba decirte algo…- contestó el peliverde sonrojado

-¿Algo, qué cosa?

-Que, que… que "Sombrero Mágico" ganó- contestó el peliverde sonriendo muy alegremente.

El tiempo había pasado y ya nadie había vuelto a saber nada de nuestro querido amigo Josuke Tsunami. Los medios habían dejado de buscarle tras pasar seis meses de su desaparición en el mar. Surfistas de todo el mundo se unieron en un homenaje al "dado-por-muerto" pelirrosa, quien había naufragado su pequeña embarcación en busca de olas grandes en compañía de su mejor amigo Yuuki Tachimukai.

Allí se encontraban Ichinose y Shadow, tomados disimuladamente de las manos el caluroso día del homenaje en las playas de Okinawa. Había mucha más gente de la que esperaban encontrar, aparte de los fans del surfista se encontraban amigos y familiares de los dos desaparecidos.

El montón de ex-futbolistas se hacía notar. Parte de los compañeros de la antigua escuela de Tachimukai se consolaban mutuamente, a otros más parecía no importarles. Pero los que más llamaban la atención era cierto grupito muy cool, que sin perder ni una pisca de estilo mostraba el luto por la pérdida de su ex-compañero, se trataba nada más y nada menos que los egresados de la secundaria Oumihara.

En una enorme pantalla alguien se había tomado la molestia de transmitir un video del surfista, con la canción del Titánic de fondo ¿Qué tiene qué ver? Nada, pero igual la pusieron, Josuke comiendo, durmiendo, riendo, con amigos. Kazemaru miraba hacia la pantalla cuando notó que algunos tipos a un lado de ésta arrojaron a Endo a la fuerza al estrado con un micrófono en la mano.

-Emm... pues...Hola. – solo se escuchó un tosido y unos cuantos estornudos por parte del público.- E-em como todos sabemos estamos reunidos aquí… por la colecta de beneficencia que…- un chico se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. -¿Qué? ¿Qué Tsunami se perdió? ¡Ay Dios mío hay que ir a buscarlo!-

-¡Bajen a ese idiota de ahí!- se escuchó entre el público. Fue entonces cuando Kugure Yuuya salió a escena, arrebató el micrófono de la mano del de banda naranja, se aseguró de que este estaba prendido y habló.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la desaparición de Josuke, es momento de abandonar las esperanzas… - hizo una pausa- y aceptar que ya no existen ni los restos de su cuerpo, que probablemente fue devorado por tiburones, o a pequeños mordiscos por peces carnívoros que alargaron su agonía. Tal vez chocó contra las rocas de un arrecife y su cabeza se partió en dos. Es por eso que como no podremos darle cristiana sepultura dejaremos ir en el mar una tabla de surf con sus pertenencias incendiándose.- Todos le miraban expectantes con horror por sus palabras, pero antes de bajar del estrado agregó- ¡Ah! Si, a Tachimukai también lo vamos a extrañar.-

El sol se puso en el horizonte mientras todos veían con estupefacción la tabla incendiándose y adentrándose en mar. Y después de recibir una buena multa de Green Peace por lanzar desechos al mar todos se retiraron de lugar, todos excepto cierto peliazul muy cool que por primera vez en años había puesto pausa a la reproducción de su mp3.

-Yo no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte… Tsunami…-

En una isla desierta muy lejana de ahí, un moreno pelirrosado estornudaba continuamente.

–Lo único que nos faltaba, te has resfriado.- Mencionó enfadado Tachimukai.

El proverbio del capitán.-  "-Como todos sabemos estamos reunidos aquí… por la colecta de beneficencia que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué Tsunami se perdió? ¡Ay Dios mío hay que ir a buscarlo!/-¡Bajen a ese idiota de ahí!" Es todo!

_**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Digan les gustó porque nos costó darnos el tiempo para hacerlo! Ok, olviden esa amenaza xD. Muy bien, sin más detalles quisiéramos preguntarles algunas cosas. Preguntas de este capítulo.-**_

_**-¿Hiroto aceptará al fin que necesita lentes? ¿Vivirá para contarlo?**_

_**-¿Quién le pone de nombre a su celular "Sombrero mágico"?**_

_**-¿Por qué Tachimukai no importa?**_

_**-¿Kogure tiene algo contra él o sólo su personalidad es así?**_

_**-¿Otomura querrá algo más con el surfista?**_

_**-¿Cuál es la canción del Titanic?**_

_**Preguntas sobre capítulos anteriores.-**_

_**-¿Ichinose aceptará sin más que ahora pertenece a la comunidad gay?**_

_**-¿Fubuki se quedará tan tranquilo?**_

_**-¿A Someoka le pagarán las 70 pizzas que pidieron de broma? Ah, espera, eso nunca lo mencionamos**_

_**-¿Moe Manga escribirá buenos lemons?**_

_**-¿De quién es el review que recibió Moe Manga?**_

_**¿Kido sigue vivo?**_

_**-¿Qué nos fumamos el día que escribimos ese capítulo?**_

_**Preguntas que no tienen nada que ver.-**_

_**-¿Cuántas marcas de papel higiénico usamos para nuestra estadística?**_

_**-A todo esto, ¿cuál marca ganó?**_

_**Esperamos sus reviews y ojalá les haya gustado. El primer review que aparezca en la página 6 ganará un premio! Bye!**_


End file.
